


Like a Moth to the Flame (Fem!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Gen, NSFW, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: OMG, the Moth to a Flame fic was AMAZING, so effing hot! Could you maybe do a female version? I’d love to read it since I’m a girl… please???





	

Warnings: Angel!Reader, Reader being tortured by Crowley, bondage, tiny amount of oral, wing!kink

Fic:

A circle of holy fire blazes around you, shackles holding your wrists above your head so that your feet just barely touch the ground. Your clothes are tattered and soaked with blood from the wounds Crowley has inflicted on you. Crowley stands in front of you, playing with the bloody knife in his hands.

“Why are you angels all so stubborn?” Crowley asks, almost sounding bored, “This could have been over hours ago had you just answered my question.”

“I won’t interfere with Heaven’s plans just to save myself some pain,” you answer through gritted teeth. The cuts on your skin burn with pain, but you refuse to give in.

“Oh, so Heaven does have plans,” Crowley says, “How do they concern me?”

“You may be the King of Hell, but you’re a poor torturer,” you tell him, refusing to tell him anything else, “I expected better from you. This is nothing.”

“I don’t understand why you want to protect them,” Crowley says, “Didn’t they force you out of Heaven?”

“They accepted me back,” you tell him bitterly.

“Y/N, listen to me,” Crowley says, tossing the knife onto the table littered with torture devices, “You don’t owe them anything. They’re only using you, you know that right?”

“They’re my family,” you say as Crowley steps into the ring of fire with you, “Why do you care anyway?”

“I’ve been asking myself that quite a lot actually,” Crowley says as he reaches out to cup your cheek with his hand, “I don’t want to hurt you, surely you know that.”

“Says the man who’s just spent hours torturing me,” you retort.

“I know,” Crowley says gently, his thumb brushing your cheekbone, “And I’m sorry about that.” His features soften and an almost sad expression crosses his face in the dim light of the holy fire.

“You’re not sorry,” you tell him.

“I am sorry,” Crowley repeats. Suddenly, you can feel your wounds healing.

“What are you doing?” you ask, unsure why he would be healing you unless he only wanted to torture all over again.

“Like I said, I never wanted to hurt you,” Crowley says, “I know I’m a demon and you don’t trust me, but you shouldn’t trust those other angels either. I may be torturing you, but at least I’m decent enough to let you know it’s happening. Your brothers and sisters are using you and you don’t even realize it.”

“How do you mean?” you ask.

“Think about it,” Crowley says as he lets his hands travel down your body, “They kicked you out of Heaven, so why let you back in now? They need you for something. The only reason they welcomed you back with open arms was so they could use you. To them, you’re nothing but cannon fodder. I know they want to take over Hell and they’re going to use you as a foot soldier to accomplish that. Your brothers and sisters are nothing like me. They don’t care if you live or die.”

“And you do?” you ask.

“Of course I do,” Crowley says gently, “Why do you think I deal with the Winchesters so often and why do you think I’m so much more amicable with them when you’re around?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” you tell him.

“I completely agree,” Crowley says, “I’m not sure if I understand it either, but I’ve wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you.” His confession takes you by surprise and his hands pulling open the front of your shirt surprises you even more. He tears open the front of your bra next, letting your breasts spill free.

“And you thought torturing me would be the best way to get my attention?” you question. You swallow thickly as his hands slide along your bare skin. Part of you knew this was wrong, but at the same time, Crowley excited you, he always had. He was dangerous and being the rebellious angel you were, that danger attracted you like a moth to the flame.

“I’ve been a demon for a long time,” Crowley says, “Expressing my emotions doesn’t come easily to me. I know that’s no excuse for what I’ve done to you.”

“What do you want?” you ask, your voice rough as Crowley’s hands travel down to the button of your pants. Your breathing becomes shallow and quick as he opens the front of your pants and pushes them down around your ankles.

“An answer to my question would be appreciated,” Crowley tells you, “But for the most part, I just want you.” You gasp as Crowley leans in and presses a kiss to the side of your neck, his beard scratching lightly against your skin.

“This is wrong,” you pant as Crowley’s hands travel over your body.

“Would you like me to stop?” Crowley asks, pulling away.

“No,” you answer, swallowing thickly and shaking your head, “Don’t stop.”

“Good,” Crowley says, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.”

“Wanting to do what exactly?” you question.

“Chain you up just like this,” Crowley says with a smirk, “Every inch of you at my disposal.” One of Crowley’s hands reaches down and palms you through your panties.

“Fuck,” you whisper, only now realizing just how wet Crowley’s made you. His fingers tease your folds through the material, a delicious pressure building in your stomach.

“Such a dirty word for such a sweet angel,” Crowley chides, “How much further can I corrupt you?” He drops down to his knees before you, leaving kisses down your body as he sinks lower and lower, his teeth grazing your nipples. His fingers hook beneath the waistband of your panties and he pulls the material down, your own wetness causing them to stick to your skin.

“Oh, Crowley,” you moan, your head tipping back in ecstasy as he leaves a long lick up the length of your pussy lips. You wrap your hands around the chains, just wanting to hold on to something.

“You like that?” Crowley mumbles against you as he leaves kisses against your folds, gently drawing them out between his teeth and doing the same to your clit. The vibrations go straight to your core, making you needier.

“Yes,” you answer in a whisper. Crowley smiles up at you, his fingers teasing you lightly.

“You’re practically dripping for me,” Crowley informs you. He leans in, leaving kitten licks against your pussy lips and lapping up the juices leaking from you.

“Please,” you moan. Having been on Earth for such a short time, relatively speaking, your sexual experience was limited to say the least, but never had you been teased like this. The smug bastard had you right where he wanted you and he wasn’t about to give in to your pleas quite yet.

“Show me your wings,” Crowley requests. He continues to tease your folds with one hand; two fingers from his other hand find your clit as he looks up at you, waiting for your answer.

“W-what?” you ask, “I shouldn’t, they’re private.”

“You don’t have to show them to me if you don’t want to, but I promise I won’t hurt you. You can trust me,” Crowley assures you. You bite your bottom lip, thinking it over before deciding to let him see your wings.

You let the veil hiding your wings fall away. Crowley shuts his eyes as a bright light shines behind your back. You let your wings hang down behind you, the longest feathers brushing the floor; you were careful to keep them well out of the fire.

“They’re magnificent,” Crowley compliments as he stands from the floor. Much to your dissatisfaction, he pulls his fingers away from you, leaving you with no friction whatsoever, your pussy aching with need. He circles around you to get a better look at your wings. “I’ve heard rumors about angels’ wings,” Crowley tells you, “I’ve heard they’re very sensitive and that if I find just the right spot, I can make you come undone.” You shiver as his fingertips run along the ridge of your wing. 

“Crowley,” you whisper, goosebumps rising on your skin. Crowley chuckles darkly as his fingers skim along the vein in one of your flight feathers. “Please,” you whisper, pushing your wing back towards his hand in order to gain more friction.

“That’s it little angel,” Crowley says, “I want to hear you beg.” His fingers slip between your feathers, making you moan wantonly.

“Oh Crowley, please,” you beg. Your body shudders as Crowley’s hands fist in your feathers and tug. The feeling makes you cry out and Crowley only tugs harder. Your stomach twists and knots as Crowley tugs different feathers, searching for that one spot that will send you over the edge. “Don’t stop,” you beg as his fingers move closer and closer to the spot where your wings meet your back. Your moans and groans become louder as his fingers send more and more pleasure through your body. “Crowley,” you moan, “Crowley, oh Crowley!”

You cry out as his hands tug the downy feathers covering the spot where your wings meet your back. Pressure builds in your stomach and overflows. The feeling has your pussy walls contracting and your body shuddering. You can feel your thighs getting wetter, your orgasm hitting you hard.

“So this is the spot,” Crowley teases, his fingers twisting in the soft downy feathers, “I could watch you cum over and over again.”

“Please,” you groan, your head tipping forward as your eyes fall shut. Suddenly, Crowley’s naked body is up against yours, his hard cock prodding your ass cheek. You gasp at the feeling of him against you.

“You know, I’ve never been with an angel before,” Crowley says, “It seems so wrong, but it just feels so right.” Crowley groans as he grinds himself against you. One of his hands wraps around the ridge of your wing, the other sliding to the front of your body. “Have you ever been with a demon before?” he asks, clearly still teasing you.

“No,” you answer quietly, loving the way he touches you. His fingers find your clit and he begins rubbing slow, torturous circles around the bundle of nerves.

“Good,” Crowley says, pressing kisses to your neck, “It’ll be a new experience for both of us.” Crowley snaps his fingers and shackles appear around your ankles, spreading your legs wide. It surprises you at first, but you ease into it, ready to take anything Crowley is willing to give you. You groan in dissatisfaction when he pulls his hands from your clit. “I’m gonna get you ready for me ok?” Crowley asks. You nod, swallowing hard as his fingers slide back and tease open your folds, slicking them in your juices.

You gasp as Crowley presses his slick finger into your pussy, moaning as he pumps the digit in and out of you. When he’s ready, he slides a second one into you alongside the first, stretching you out. His free hand slides along your feathers, making you want him even more.

His lips press rough kisses to your neck and the back of your shoulders. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Crowley groans, his fingers curling inside you, “Tell me when you’re ready for me.”

“I want you,” you tell him, “Please.” Crowley smiles against your skin.

“That’s it, keep begging,” Crowley prompts, his thumb sliding against your clit.

“Please,” you beg, “I need to feel you inside me, now.”

“You’re very dirty for such a pure creature,” Crowley chides, “Are you sure you were supposed to be an angel?”

“Crowley, please,” you plead, pushing your hips back as best you can. Crowley groans as you push back on him.

“Well, if my little angel insists,” Crowley says as he pulls his fingers from you. He slides his cock between your folds, slicking his length in your juices before lining himself up with your entrance. “You’re sure you’re ready?” he asks, his tip pressed against you.

“Yes,” you groan impatiently, trying to push back on him. With that, Crowley pushes his entire length into you, stretching and filling you with one smooth thrust. “Oh, Crowley,” you moan, the feeling of his thick cock inside you making your walls twitch around him.

“Damn, you feel so good,” Crowley groans, his lips right next to your ear. One of his hands continues rubbing your clit as his other hand wraps around the ridge of your wing. You gasp as he pulls back and thrusts forward, hard. His cock hits your g-spot, making your walls flutter around him.

“Oh that’s good,” you tell him, your head lolling back. Crowley chuckles as he pulls back and delivers another hard thrust.

“Take my cock,” Crowley grunts as he sets a demanding pace. His fingers rub your clit at the same pace, the pressure returning to your stomach. “Fuck, you take it so well,” Crowley groans, the slap of skin on skin filling the room alongside grunts, groans, moans, and the clink of chains. His hand tightens around the ridge of your wing, only adding to your pleasure.

You can feel yourself tightening around him, the knot in your stomach threatening to break. “Crowley,” you groan as your hands wrap tighter around your chains, your knuckles turning white, “Fuck me.” A growl emanates from deep in his chest at your request.

“No wonder they cast you out of Heaven,” Crowley grunts, “With a mind and mouth like that.” His hand moves down to the spot where your wings meet your back, fisting into the soft downy feathers.

“Oh, Crowley, fuck!” you moan loudly. Your wings shudder as Crowley brings you right to the edge of climax. The pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over as Crowley’s cock throbs inside you.

“Fuck,” Crowley grunts, thrusting hard. His pace becomes erratic, hand pulling at your feathers.

“Crowley,” you moan, “Crowley, yes!” You cry out as the pressure in your stomach spills over. Your body shudders with the strength of your orgasm as your walls clamp down around his length. Crowley’s hand tugs your feathers and your back arches as your wings shudder.

“Oh fuck,” Crowley grunts. He thrusts into you hard one last time as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Your head tips back as his cock pulses against your walls, filling you with his cum. Crowley growls and hums as he works you both through your highs, his lips pressing rough kisses to your neck.

Crowley’s hands move to your chest and abdomen, pressing you to him. Your hands go lax, your fingers loosely holding the chains. “They want you dead,” you tell him, deciding you’d rather protect him than let your brothers and sisters harm him.

“Who does Love?” Crowley asks, his kisses becoming gentler.

“Heaven,” you answer, “They plan on sending someone to kill you and once they do, they’ll place a more controllable demon in charge. Other demons will think they’re still being ruled by a demon, but they’ll be wrong. The angels will not only own Heaven, but they’ll also be the puppet masters of Hell.”

“Who will they be sending?” Crowley asks as he pulls himself from you gently.

“I’m not sure,” you answer truthfully, “They haven’t decided yet. Right now, they’re looking for a demon they can work with and control.” Crowley huffs a laugh as he snaps his fingers, your ankles falling free from the shackles.

“I have one last question for you,” Crowley tells you.

“What’s that?” you ask. Crowley snaps his fingers again and this time the shackles holding your wrists spring open. He catches you as your feet hit the ground.

“How would you like to be my spy?” Crowley asks.

“I’d consider it,” you tell him, melting into his touch.

“Then let me persuade you to say yes,” Crowley says, pressing kisses to your skin between phrases, “If you would be so kind as to keep an eye on Heaven for me and tell me when you hear their plans, I’d be very, very grateful. Trust me, your help would be greatly rewarded.”


End file.
